supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Rock
I thought about what you said Sasuke, and while you may be a nut, you got a point. There is no in between, so I'm choosing good.-Boo Rock to Sasuke following his evolution. Boo Rock is the deuteragonist of "Evil Rising", a movie that takes place during Season 20, and a main protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Origin Boo Rock was originally a normal Boo until he was eaten by a Thwomp, and as a result, he fused with the Thwomp. Boo Rock later enrolls in Cocoon Academy to become both a hero and a villain at the same time. Role in Evil Rising One day, Boo Rock was heading home from school when he spotted an ambulance. Curious as to what was going on, Boo Rock went to the hospital to see what happened. Since he was made of stone, Boo Rock took the elevator. When Boo Rock arrived at the hospital room, he saw Samus Aran give birth to the reincarnated Gigadark Bowser. However, the hospital is suddenly incinerated by Yami Bakura, and Boo Rock unknowingly develops a psychic link with the malicious entity. A few days after the incident, Boo Rock is telling his friends about the event when Red, the teacher, introduces the class to GB Jr. (Gigadark Bowser Jr.). Unlike his friends, Boo Rock isn't afraid of GB Jr., which prompts Red to put GB Jr. next to Boo Rock. Suddenly, Boo Rock has a vision of Yami Bakura, who says he will soon fear Gigadark Bowser Jr., before collapsing. Boo Rock is then taken to the infirmary by GB Jr. Within Boo Rock's mind, he finds Yami Bakura, who explains their psychic link before he wakes up in the infirmary. Because of his collapses, Boo Rock is on the brink of suspension since the teachers are worried about his health. GB Jr. decides to help Boo Rock fight Yami Bakura since he's being blamed for Boo Rock's collapse and is on the brink of expulsion. Once Boo Rock enters his mind again, he sees Yami Bakura, who reveals to the naive Boo that GB Jr. is actually G''igadark ''B'''''owser '''''Jr., a creature he created. Yami Bakura then decides to try and kill Boo Rock by destroying his mind. However, Boo Rock refuses to go down, saying he has a goal, and he's not going to let an evil spirit stand in his way, and he won't let him hurt his friends. Yami Bakura then decides to sever their link for good, saying they will meet again soon. Role in Super Smash Bros. Crossover Boo Rock shows up in the nick of time to save Rosalina and Midna from Yami Bakura. Boo Rock then witnesses the Heroes of Legend show up to help them out, with Boo Rock in awe at meeting his idols. Later, during The Keys of Smash Arc, Boo Rock becomes angry when Gigadark Bowser Jr. betrays the heroes, and attempts to fight him, but is severely beaten by Yami Bakura, Yami Zelda, Yami Kirby, Samus Aran, Bowser, and Zombie Reed. Before dying, he reveals to Red and Shy Gree that he has also been attending the light Cocoon Academy, and thanks Naruto and Sasuke for inspiring him. He also tells them that they must not be afraid, and must keep trying until they succeed. Boo Rock is revived by Black-Star Shenron following Samus' defeat. In Season 23, Boo Rock, in an attempt to stop Coredegon, tries to reason with the rogue Mechtogan, asking him why he is angry at the Mechtogan being loyal to their Bakugan. However, Boo Rock is nearly killed by the psychopath before Fabia Sheen gets him away by using Yoshi's tounge. In Season 29, Boo Rock decides to just be a hero instead of a villain, and his pure heart allows him to evolve into a Big Boo that can turn into a Thwomp at will. Using his increased strength, Boo Rock "thwomps" Sasuke Uchiha and flings him away, prompting Mechtavius Destroyer to flee from the scene with Sasuke in tow. Following this, a Smash Core fragment appears on Boo Rock, as the Smash Core has decided to choose Boo Rock as a replacement for the zombified Sakura Haruno. Appearance Boo Rock is a Boo that is made of stone. In Season 23, Boo Rock has the addition of a raccoon tail to his appearance, as a reference to Super Mario 3D Land. Following Boo Rock's evolution, he becomes a regular Big Boo, but can turn into a Thwomp at will. Boo Rock's Thwomp form is based off the Thwomps of Super Mario Galaxy. Personality Boo Rock admires Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, which is the fuel for his goal of being a hero and villain at the same time, though he stated that his plans of being a villain was stuff that normal criminals do. Boo Rock is somewhat naive to the other heroes and villains of the world. However, Boo Rock is optimistic and refuses to give up. Following Sasuke's fall from grace, Boo Rock no longer admires Sasuke, but retains his goal of being a great hero and a petty villain at the same time. However, after a subsequent encounter with Sasuke, Boo Rock decides on simply being a great hero. Category:Movie Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroes of Legend